He knows how to play
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: Hmm, ok this fic needs a lot of warnings. It includes very unconventional hate sex, including strangulation. Basically read at you own risk and don't say you haven't been warned! It's Harry/Bella done 'right'.... a very hot oneshot! Enjoy!


**So basically this is my response to a competition.... which I won! Hahahaha.... sorry bbz ;) It's my second fic, the first Harry/Bella I've written so yeah any reviews would be cool. But most importantly enjoy ;)**

**It is not everyone's cup of tea.... so if your easily offended.... fuck off now!!!! Lmfao**

**Thanks Melv for editing and thanks Emma for setting the challenge! :)**

**R.I.P Rob- miss you always **

'Potter!'

The shrill voice slashed through his mind brusquely. Harry's sleepy eyes remained closed, heavy almost as if his lids were made of iron. He had been having a rather hot dream, and did not want it to end. The pulsing of his lifeline had relocated much of its force around his cock which tented the cotton sheet around itself.

Blood red sheets draped over the bed, once Sirius's, the one atop his sweating form clinging to his every component. His salty emissions from each needle fine pore had drenched the material, darkening it almost black.

All pressure from the erotic images dispersed itself with the realisation that the sharp tone could not have come from either Ron or Hermione and brought rippling vexation and trepidation issuing throughout his veins, almost as if icy water had immersed him.

The spoken sound was metallic and resonated through his eardrums like April showers, the intensity aggrandized and abated in an almost circular fashion. Contempt for his name, spat from this distinguished female voice, brought Harry's mind crashing back to reality.

Sirius's gold and scarlet quarters detained limited glow from the half moons glare. Moth-eaten drapes had long since been removed from the four poster bed on which he slept, leaving him a full line of vision. Due to the vast size of the room Harry had been apprehensive at first, after spending long days alone in a familiar yet small room or cupboard. With crashing despondency he concluded that maybe a lavish space could be of great disadvantage in his current predicament, especially if he was about to be toyed with. Open space was agreeable to susceptibility when under threat.

Expeditiously those notorious green eyes focused on the caller. The silhouetted figure stood tall, overbearing.

Unruly waves of ebony hair shadowed facial characteristics, with deep set eyes almost visible in the lurid moonlight. Her figure was outlined in the faint glow, divulging feminine curves. Upon the body hung an insubstantial garment, with slender legs detectable from beneath the inadequacy of the undersized skirt. Two svelte legs stood solid, slightly apart, ending with stiletto boots shining red in the vague lighting.

The figure gained upon him, moving almost feline like; a cat about to pounce. Apparent in the movement was her confidence. A wand evident in the woman's right hand, Harry knew it would prove futile to attempt any altercation with his own, partially due to its location being currently unreachable and also because of his unexpected interest in her presence.

This woman, instantly recognisable as Bellatrix Lestrange from the sinful aroma she radiated, would fail to bring about serious harm to him in the interest of her loyalty to her master. This was a given.

A scent as black as the midnight sky flickered around his nostrils, energising not only the frail hairs on the back of his bony neck but also rousing his cock imperceptibly. A beam of revulsion penetrated his nerves, the fashion comparable to the sudden nausea before vomiting. To feel even remotely turned on by her presence was markedly unorthodox to say the least. Then again, as he was unaccustomed to having any female in his bedroom since Ginny, much less one so fiercely concupiscent as Bella, he held little handle on his sexual desires.

Bella sauntered toward his form which continued to lie rooted, the hunger in her now visible eyes displaying her ravenous tendencies to play with her food before she devours it, bit by agonizing bit.

It would be an understatement to describe Harry's trepidation at her arrival prodigious. Bellatrix was psychotic, her tendencies to inflict torture on unsuspecting victims reputable. She was a cat, constantly on the lookout for her next unsuspecting prey, him the mouse to be caught and taunted before being tossed aside. He hoped she didn't bite. Hard.

Approaching the side of the mahogany bed Bellatrix prepared to pounce. Her poise reflected the inner working of a black panther, a predator. It was not without good reason she had returned to the Black house. The Potter boy would satiate her deviating desires. It would be payback for her suffering her master's constant wrath. For once she would have someone below her paw, the boy who lived no less.

Her tongue reached out, trailing itself along her upper lip as she came to a halt. A not altogether unattractive grin slid over her exquisite face. Amusement flashed behind her eyes. This was proving easier than she had ever envisaged.

As she stood, with her audience oddly compliant, Bella's legs were dressed in tight fishnets. As black as her name, they came to an end less than an inch before her scant charcoal dress. Harry observed with immense gratification the way the top of the dress left as little to the imagination as the bottom. A full bosom was visible, a proportionate cleavage overflowing the dress that accentuated every curve of her body. A slither of pink areola had escaped, appearing brown in the poor lighting.

'Bellatrix. You bitch. How dare you enter this house? My house.... Sirius's house?' Harry was riled by her audacity. He oozed hatred for this woman, Voldemort's right hand woman no less. She had killed the only family he had ever known: she deserved to die.

'This was once my home you little imbecile. That fucker Sirius did not consider that the relationship I built with the house elf here may be of a threat to his only meagre offering to the Order of the Phoenix.' Her voice was bitter, her words purred in the still air. Once more polarized reactions were rushing through his every cell, a warming in his lean stomach clashing with a cold venomous glare from his emerald like eyes.

Amused as Bella was by his obedience she was aware that, without employing her legilimency skills, "He wanted her and he yet hated her". As she continued with her calm composure she closely inspected the effect she was having on Harry. The boy held a unique place in her mind, would soon enter her unique place, a place he could never resist. It creamed at the thought of his throbbing cock, hard in a way it would only get for her, would soon be for her. Had she neglected those hidden lacy knickers she was sure he would have seen her flowing down the insides of her legs.

The malevolence in Harry's eyes amused Bellatrix, as she, as an accomplished slut, had not failed to notice the blood rush headlong into his cock.

'Get out. Do not enter his house, his room! You killed him you cunt!' Harry was enraged. Regardless of his hatred she was still the hottest woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The betrayal evident from his erection both embarrassed and incensed him. To even allow her to know she turned him on, to give this pouncing slag even a remote sense he liked her, to give her the slightest ego boost from his predicament and arousal, all this caused him acute shame. She had killed him. She had killed Sirius.

'You don't look like you want me to leave, itty....' Bella's eyes fell upon his hard, still hidden cock.... 'bitty....' Bella licked her pouted lips slowly.... 'baby....' Bella lifted up the bottom of her dress suggestively.... 'Potter!' A gasp escaped her red lips as her hand plunged itself into her almost see through black knickers. Her head fell back, ebony curls falling far down her back. Her lips parted and a smirk was evident on them.

Slowly she withdrew her long bony fingers, and held them up so they were visible in the moonlight. Her silky smooth secretion was dribbling down toward the small palm, her arousal paramount judging by the copious amount. A snakelike tongue slipped through her blood red lips thirstily, wisps of dark lust escaping with her warm breath, as she brought the hand to it. It snaked its way through her fingers, moving up and down them leisurely, lapping up all of her milk. Bella's eyes clung onto Harry's face as she moved, watched as his hand lowered to his own sex.

Harry could almost smell her pungent odours, each nerve reacting with ardent energy. He had been struck dumb. A battle inside him was engulfing his ability to react. A mere mutter of the word 'bitch' from his stressed form was all she needed.

'Crucio!' Bella brought her wand hand level with him, as he continued to lie. Immediately ending her frenzied lapping, Bellatrix Lestrange glowered at him, his challenging words goading her into action.

Each fraction of Harry's thin body erupted in cramps and spasms. Millions of invisible jagged skewers drove their way through his pale skin, all hairs as erect as his cock. Liquid dripped from every pore, not blood but sweat. His back arched unnaturally almost as it would if he were experiencing a powerful orgasm, and clumps of bed sheets fisted their way into his palms as he grappled with the agony.

His face contorted with physical and mental torture, Harry gritted his teeth hard and stared at Bella. A huge grin had appeared on her face now, her eyes wide, watching. Holding the curse down a little longer, Harry fought her adamantly as she had known he would, had wanted him to.

As Bella released her hold on him he moaned quietly from the relief. Only once the curse had been lifted did he realise how considerable her impetuosity was. She meant it. She needed to hurt him and he felt her loathing. Now he understood what Bellatrix wanted of him.

Harry raised his eyebrows allowing her a moon lit glimpse of his emerald eyes. Pity flashed in them, promptly replaced by disgust. Bellatrix observed his reactions with vigour.

She got off on power. Bella knew she was gorgeous, but the enervated role as her master's right hand woman, and Lord Voldemort's perpetual dismissal of her advances left her crushed. The motivation for the midnight visit was blatant. It was even blatant that she was getting her way for once, judging by the high pitched cackle emitting from her throat. She needed to own a man, make him beg, punish him for endeavouring refusal. All her hard work, all of her adult life should not leave her feeling second best. Now she would see to this.

Amusement at Harry's now flaccid cock caused Bella to shriek with delight. Wild eyes darted over his trembling mass hungrily. Her underwear was soaked from her own secretions, the predatory look discernible on her sensual face, similar to that of the Black Panther before it pounces. As much as Harry detested Bellatrix he knew it would be futile to attempt nonconformity. He vowed to himself not to make it easy for her though, and he silently pleaded with his cock to cease its obvious display of arousal.

'Incarcerous!' With great impromptu Bellatrix heightened her unyielding walnut wand at Harry. He soared instantaneously toward the wall on his right, putting a greater distance between himself and his wand, and he met the red and gold wall with momentum. Each clammy hand was tied to the cold iron rings that had appeared. He tugged on them violently leaving red smelting sores around his skinny wrists.

Bella had succeeded in provoking a reaction from him now. His face scorned her every movement, his cock finally subsided with its energetic yet futile erection. Bella giggled as her alluring brown eyes fell upon it knowing full well she had pissed him off. She was thoroughly rejoicing her dominant circumstance, especially over Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one.

Harry continued to struggle vigorously against his restraints as Bella proceeded almost unnoticed onto his recently vacated bed. The sheets were damp where he had lain, she observed, and her plans about to make them more so.

She positioned herself on her back with her head at the furthest point from Harry. Slender legs, remaining in their fish nets were bent in the air. To a man she would be in convenient position for smutty cravings to be indulged. To her she was ready to see to herself.

Waiving the right to remove her knickers for two reasons, the first being that she wanted to watch Harry squirm, and the second that the urge for release was close to irrepressible, she forced her hand into them once again. This time her hand remained. She slipped a single finger into herself, finding herself to be tighter than expected, and withdrew it again slowly, dragging the tip along the front of her cunt and teasing her tingling g spot. Her full lips passed her quickening breath ruggedly as she began to twirl the finger over her bulging clit. Bella found her prized pattern of incitement and massaged herself purposefully.

With increasing vigour and heightening arousal from her talented fingers Bella slithered her wand hand up her dress, leaving her weapon beside her. Harry could see her laboured breathing now as her ribs became considerably pronounced with each sharp intake. Her right hand caressed her left breast gently with her erect nipple pinched between her forefinger and thumb as she went.

Bellatrix stroked herself while her cunt opened further with each convulsion of pleasure as she slowly approached orgasm. As gratifying titillation built in her loins she rubbed vigorously. Harry had ceased his fruitless struggle and he focused all his attentions on the beautiful woman masturbating on Sirius's bed, on his bed. His eyes were not the only organ paying her renewed regard. Once more his hard on had led his cock to swell severely.

Now slithering her busy fingers down to her pulsing cunt she pushed two inside of herself hard. The force opened her eyes and she flicked them over Harry, her mouth smiling with a taunting grin. Bella started stroking the soft inner wall over her salient spot. She groaned loudly as she increased her speed, her fingers sliding in and out with ease, grinding her hips into her hand. If Harry had been able to see her sex, he would watch as she oozed her arousal.

The sight of her approaching orgasm atop the bed he had been sleeping on was becoming surpassingly superfluous. Harry's excitement was wickedly suppressing his wrath. Heaving on the restraints once more he endeavoured this time to grab his cock, to offer it some form of release so he could think straight and address his predicament.

Bellatrix did not miss his movement, and she sat herself up to get a sharper view. The bliss in her knickers had not yet brought her to orgasm, and she was incensed by his insolence. Heavy on her delicate features was an expression of loathing, beside the unmistakeable lust she saved for him alone.

'Oh, you enjoyed that, didn't you Potter?' Bella really knew how to play games as she removed her hands from their contented and accustomed positions. Her wand hand shifted unseen onto her wand once more as Harry and Bella continued to stare each other off. Harry had been unable to restrain himself and was now grasping his cock around the shaft and pumping very fast. This distraction cost him.

Red light flashed the room into sudden blinding eclipse. Harry screamed in agony in the intermittent oblivion, coming back into focus with his left hand tightly grasping his right arm as opposed to his cock. Bellatrix had allowed him the freedom to move a little easier now, mainly because she knew he could not actually undo the ropes if he tried. Sanguine fluid was dribbling down his arm, dripping in a pool below. Ironically Bella likened the oozing liquid to her own flowing juices as she simply grinned at him.

'You cut me; you cut my arm you fucking inbred!' Harry shouted at her.

'Shh you'll wake the blood traitor and the mudblood!' Bellatrix's reply only infuriated him further as she almost sang to him.

'You let me go, you horny fucking slag!' Bella was getting angry now, her face moving from a grin to a deep frown, but as her fury rose so did her arousal. Without another word she climbed down from the bed, and stopped mere inches from him. She felt his breath warm and fast on her face, imagined his mouth touching her like an illicit drug had warped her.

She moved her hands to her hips, folding her dress up at the sides clumsily, and wound her still moist fingers into the elastic of her knickers. Once there she slid them down with ease, taking them over her tights and heels, and letting them fall with a weighty flop to the fuzzy black carpet. Having finally rid herself of her panties Bella felt a cooling breeze on her genitals caused by the warm liquid meeting air. The sensation added to her enjoyment as it swept uncannily over her pulsing cunt.

Regaining an upright stance as she balanced expertly on the heels Bellatrix towered hungrily over her prey. Harry maintained his hold on his bleeding forearm as he eyed her every move intently. Once more an amused smirk spread.

'Due to your arrogance, not unlike your father's I may add, you will have to take on the task of making me come.' Bella stated it simply, not mincing her words.

'Never!' Harry grunted, the best he could manage at present, yet it was enough. His venom permeated her essence as he spat his response. He was proving to be resilient, a typical man judging by his bulging hard on, but tough. Harry's loathing for this woman would not cease to exist. All he wanted, and he needed was to fuck her, and then get rid of her. The pity had gone, and now he sensed the reason her master would not succumb.

Her need to relieve herself, and her predatory demeanour was intimidating to say the least. Harry comprehended Lord Voldemort's unyielding poise a reflection of his truly serpent like existence. No hot blooded person could impede her hunger.

Bellatrix bent, reaching her left hand into the red leather stiletto on the same side. Her wand remained aimed on Harry as she took hold of the cool instrument. In one smooth motion, and before Harry could retaliate, she pressed herself into him, his back against the cool wall and his bloody arm forgotten.

A blade was pressed against Harry's wide neck, her breath spicy and sweet, spiritedly shooting through her parted lips on his face. Serious solicitude was obvious from her expression, gentle brows furrowed, and doe eyes frantic. Without sound Bella removed the knife from his lumpy Adam's apple, remaining pressed against him, and instead pressed its sharp tip into the right side of his neck. His pulse had quickened considerably, his fear and apprehension evident. His erection persisted as it dug itself forcefully into her firm stomach over her dress. Both their sex organs longed for the other, but Bella had other ideas.

Her right hand, as always clutching her wand, found its way to the top of his head. Not a word passed between them as she applied great pressure and commanded his legs to fold as he fell to his knees, hands still secured. Bella pushed his face into her groin, never ceasing to remove the knife's firm pressure. Harry could smell her natural odour, as sweet as honey. His nose met her clit, the tip sliding over it in her juices. Her jet black curls caused him to close his eyes, as they tickled him unintentionally.

The forbidden fruit was within his reach, and he knew he must devour it. Her legs were parted enough for him and he leaned his head further into her, his head catching her inner thighs and the escaped slippery nectar there.

He released his tongue from his sealed mouth and tasted her. Her essence was more tantalizing than her beauty, the aftertaste fascinating every single taste bud in turn. Bella's head fell forward, her waves of ebony hair falling down so they met with his. The knife was unrelenting in its threatening location.

Harry moved his tongue slowly at first, drinking her every offering willingly. Although his cock ached for her touch, for its release, his mind still battled with the turbulence of his lust and loathing for Bellatrix. As one emotion swam reluctantly into him it was negated by the conflicting drive. His smooth tongue flicked across her swollen clit, leading her gradually to her climax. He needed her to come or he would likely feel the knife slide through his throat. As a witch she would be able to fix this before he finished perishing, therefore he had every right to be petrified.

Fear emboldened his movements as he alternated between licking and sucking on her. Now and again his teeth would catch her causing his stomach to feel full of lead, sure he was about to suffer, yet she simply moaned. Low grunting left her throat, quickening with her pulse, with his pleasuring. Harry tried to reach his uninjured arm toward her, yearning to touch deep inside her velvety wetness.

Never missing a trick Bella put pressure on his neck with the knife tip. This immediately caused his eager hand to falter and drop, a puppy dog obeying its master. Blindly fumbling for support his hand found her thin heel and gripped. At this point Bella's hand took hold of his hair, wand still in palm, and pulled. A silent gasp escaped him, but he didn't break his rhythm. He was not that daring.

Bella grinded herself on his face, his stubble causing further friction on her inner thighs as it mixed with her potion. Her climax was building fast. Tension, warm and delicate, was settling around her luscious loins. Blood rushed from her limbs and they began to shiver slightly. Harry lapped her up passionately, applying slightly more pressure. Bella needed no more persuasion. Her orgasm began deep in her cunt, the spasms washing through her entire being as she pumped herself against Harry's face, riding the climax out. Her head shot back, curls bouncing with the briskness. A sharp intake of breath stuck her breasts out further and led her to pull on Harry's hair.

An extra allowance of creamy come streamed down Harry's chin as he led her through her climax. It dribbled down his throat joining a river of warm red that neither had noticed. Every nerve in her body prickled with pleasure as she came down from the high, resulting in goose pimples covering her flesh, a cold sweat coming on also. Her grip on his hair loosened with her new overflowing weakness, inevitably causing her treasured wand to fall to the floor. Bella giggled.

'Oopsie' she smirked as Harry reappeared from between her legs. Removing the knife she took in the damage. A wide toothy grin spread over her luring face. She swept her long fingers down from his fluffy hair and dragged them through the stickiness trickling from his mouth and the shallow slit in his neck. Blood and her come swirled on her fingers as she once more found her lips and began to suck it off hungrily. Harry eyed her warily as he moved to collect her fallen wand. Bellatrix either failed to notice or failed to care. Harry lent toward the latter.

Once Bella had cleaned her fingers of their liquids she took the hand and pressed the palm tight against Harry's mouth.

'Taste it' she ordered. Even him kissing her pussy had not dispelled her despise for him. Harry mirrored her hatred. Although Sirius had never shown his appreciation for Harry in quite the same way, there was a fine line between love and hate, and one cousin stood on either side.

'Fuck off' Harry snarled. He did not dare venture his attack just yet. She could be most intimidating.

'Ah, he knows how to play....' Bellatrix winked at him, tantalizingly. Harry could not withstand her taunting. The temptation of sticking his cock into her, anywhere, everywhere, was too much. Already leaking from the end of his cock was his salty pre-cum.

His hand still gripping her wand Harry stood fast, his hard head striking her pointy chin brutally. Driven by his sinful craving and serious contempt for this stunning witch Harry did not even acknowledge the damage he had caused. He was driven to take her, to make her suffer deeply for her killing Sirius and for her provocative toying. This cat liked to play with her food. It was time Harry gained the upper hand, and took from her what was long overdue.

Bella's tongue tore as her crooked teeth chomped uncontrollably on it, splitting it on one side. By the time Harry had stood, blood trickled from the corner of her voluptuous lips now parallel to his bloody emissions. Bellatrix, her deep brown eyes filled with the clouded comeback from her over sweeping climax on his thoughtful features, cackled loudly.

Harry was almost pushed over the edge. He felt his aggression and her appeal conflicting, like the animalistic individuals they represented. It was now that he would give her what she deserved.

'Crucio!' Harry cried without prior warning. Bella squealed as the curse hit, rebounding its torturous throbbing individually and as a whole throughout her entire being without delay. His abhorrent detest both at himself for his inability to resist her charms, and at her for the ache her cold blooded annihilation had afflicted on him resulted in the curse affecting her as vividly as it had himself. She dropped to the floor with great agility, falling to his feet with a surprising thump.

Harry observed as her face twisted tight, eyes tightly closed, lips pursed. The depth of the pain and her adamant nature to allow him to win was apparent in her demeanour. Her limbs curled into her, leaving her in the foetal position on her left side. Pressing on with the torture for a slightly longer interlude her right hand moved between her tense legs. Bella tightened her legs together, forcing her fist to grind on her stimulated clit vigorously. As she clenched her thighs, easing off only slightly before renewing the pressure with a harder squeeze a blissful calm washed over her. Contractions began with her cunt as it spewed her milk from it, and spread through her crumpling figure on the carpet. With each convulsion she groaned throatily.

Confused, Harry ceased to apply his curse. This lucid woman had come again, and he could see her clear secretions drip round her buttock and onto the fluffy carpet on which she lie.

'You are a dirty little whore aren't you?' Harry was furious. Bella, recovering more slowly this time, slightly exhausted from the exertion of coming so forcefully, grinned nastily into his eyes.

'I am my master's whore, Potter. He has no idea of his strength, and what it does to me, is as clueless as you about what really does it for me.' Bella shrieked with laughter. Her craftiness, her belief she could out smart two great wizards by getting what she loved unbeknown to them, amused her to no end.

Once more Harry had been humiliated by this bitch.

'But on the plus side, boy, I am pleased to see that you meant it. That made it all the more.... forth....coming.'

Her laughter pierced his ear drums sharply, almost like she held the knife in her vocal cords, to pierce him once again. She rolled onto her back, looking up at him seductively. She was obviously mocking him, and his failed efforts at hurting her.

He bent threateningly, his manner dogmatic. Hasty hands threw the wand aside. It would not be needed. Not for what he was undertaking. Grappling onto her dress, a hand on either side, he tore it apart desirously to reveal two soft round breasts topped off with two erect nipples. Kneeling down beside her shapely form he took one pink nub in his carnivorous mouth, biting it with masterful zeal. She gasped with the pleasure and pain, her own mouth drawing sharp intakes of air into her lungs, feeding her body the oxygen it needed. Harry placed many fast, sharp bite marks over each breast in turn, his cock painstakingly close to her saturated cunt. He paused.

'You like it rough, you cunt?' he sneered. She hummed her answer, harmonising his conclusions. It was all she could manage.

Harry's anger boiled over, his actions moving as fast as the first car at the lights as it turns green. Rough hands took her, rolling her over before she realised. Laying on her front now, her breasts pushed against the floor, he tore her legs apart, nails catching the tender flesh. Kneeling behind her he lowered himself onto her, sliding his cock into her as he went.

She moaned loudly, the sound seemingly rising from her cunt as he entered her. Her cunt squeezed around him, the tantalizing feel almost too much for her. The sensation almost made her go. Harry began pumping himself into her, slamming his hips rigidly into her peachy buttocks as they shook with the rhythm. The wet liquid, warm around his dick, almost burning his rock hard member, made his eyes roll back and his eyelids close. His lips parted with a silent scream as he finally took her.

Harry snaked his right arm, the stronger of the two, around her frail throat as he fucked her. He pressed his forearm against her windpipe constricting all air flow. She gagged, her body stiffening.

As she attempted to fight him, small squeals emitting from her gasping mouth, he stilled her by driving his cock harder into her leaving her brain exploding with delectation. She could feel the shaft massage her entrance, his tip bumping itself over her spot enthusiastically. Before she had chance to remit her struggle Harry took the opportunity to humiliate her further.

Bella almost passed out as he pushed his left forefinger into her arsehole. It almost ripped her in two. She may be a whore but she had always refused to let Rodolphus enter her this way. The tearing sensation took the blood flow, the little she had left, away from her cunt. As the initial shock subsided a warmth spread everywhere in her lower belly. No oxygen was feeding her leaving each cell screaming for release.

Hypoxia began to afflict Bella's mind, a lucidity quashing her conscious senses. She felt herself flying, as free as her master, as she rode the midnight clouds. Their fleecy feel on her bare skin as she abandoned all rational thought almost causing her to imagine her success at seducing the boy. Harry knew she was entering a hallucinogenic state. Without the lack of oxygen, he was also experiencing bliss unknown to him until now. The feel of her cotton dress, drenched with their blood and sweat between them was throwing him further toward his release. Their bodies were a mass of slime, sticky and slipping.

Stroking his strong finger inside her rectum Bella pushed her arse closer onto him, both his cock and hand. This titillating woman clearly enjoyed having both holes penetrated. It might have been the asphyxiation or simply because he was good, but after no longer than a minute of this her loosened cunt clasped his cock hungrily almost dragging him in as the force of her third orgasm literally shuddered over her being, ricocheting off her every nerve.

Her mind was elsewhere, she was in a happy place. The surroundings were white and a waterfall began to cascade over her. The feel was not wet and cold like water though; this waterfall was warm and exhilarating. She lay back and allowed it to wash over her....

Thoroughly enjoying the mixture of control, shame, malice and deep satisfaction he expelled his ecstasy into her silky orifice, the boundaries of her slit prolonging his climax as sweat dripped from his brow. With slowed force he thrust a little more before ceasing his movements. He collapsed onto her back, pressing her deeper into the luxurious carpet. She lay limp beneath him as he loosened his strangulation.

Unease gripped each particle of his body, impelling his contentment out and leaking trepidation in. He hurriedly withdrew both his finger and his surprisingly erect cock from her and removed his loosened arm from her neck altogether.

'Bella!' Harry was panicking. He had killed, Bellatrix Lestrange, had fucked her dying. Fucked her to death.

He almost felt her take in the breath, as it entered her lungs his apprehension abated. She gagged violently. Harry took her arms in his hands to help her sit.

Once she had recovered, her breath feeding her once again, she grinned.

'Not going soft on me are you Potter?' he could see her eyeing his cock hungrily while she reached to grab her wand from where he had tossed it. Embarrassed about his persisting erection Harry went to cover himself. She squealed with laughter, delighted that she could make him squirm still, even though he had just violated her.

'Never, I hate you.' He shot.

'I know, I would have never got what I wanted if you didn't' Bella's perspicacious brown eyes stole into Harry's own green counterparts, a provocative wink barely discernable before she cracked out of sight.


End file.
